onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sube Sube no Mi
|type=Paramecia |user=Alvida }} The Sube Sube no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that makes the user's body slippery, which in turn makes most attacks and all objects slide off their body, protecting the user from harm in most situations. As seen with Alvida, if one is overweight in any way they will become slim by having the excess fat "slip off". It was eaten by Alvida. Etymology * is a Japanese onomatopoeia meaning that something is smooth (skin, etc.)/sleek/velvety/silky to touch. *It is called the Slip-Slip Fruit in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub. *It is called the Smooth-Smooth Fruit in the FUNimation dub. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit makes the user immune to attacks either by weapon or by hand to hand combat, as those attacks would just slip off their body. The fruit's powers also extend to whatever items or clothing on the user's person; this was very apparent when a chunk of rubble simply bounced off Alvida's body despite the fact that it hit her while she was still wearing her coat. As a side effect of the fruit's power, all of the eater's excess fat "slips off", granting them a much skinnier physique. Despite this, the user seems to retain their full strength, as Alvida can still wield her iron mace with ease. This loss of fat appears to be permanent, as Alvida did not revert to her previous appearance upon coming into contact with Seastone, which negates the effects of Devil Fruits. While the fruit's powers render the user literally untouchable, they can still be affected by certain aspects. For example, Smoker was able to restrain Alvida, along with Buggy and his crew, by summoning smoke around them using his Devil Fruit powers. Although her powers transfer to her clothes, she seems to be encumbered if she wears shoes when she skates and instead uses the slippery skin on the soles of her bare feet. She also required a ramp to acquire momentum to skate. Besides that, they are still affected by standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage Immediately upon consumption, Alvida lost all of her excess fat and weight from her former obesity, as well as smoothing out her freckles, granting her a much slimmer build and attractive appearance, though her delusions of her former morbid obesity led to her be oblivious to this fact. Alvida's main usage of this fruit's power is to allow attacks to slip off her, rendering her untouchable and immune to conventional damage. She can also use the slipperiness to reduce friction, allowing her to slide at considerable speed, given the right boost. * : Buggy's crew sets up a ramp for Alvida. She takes off her sandals and slides down it with her Sube Sube no Mi powers and slides along the ground at about the same speed as Buggy's Bara Bara Car. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this technique is called Slip-Slip Tracks, while in the FUNimation dub, it's called Smooth-Smooth Tracks. History Sometime after suffering a defeat from Luffy, but before meeting Buggy, Alvida found and ate the Sube Sube no Mi, gaining new powers and losing a great deal of weight. Trivia *This Devil Fruit is very similar to the Awa Awa no Mi, as both have the ability to smooth things, but in this case, Sube Sube no Mi only makes user become smooth. *A fan asked Oda how Lola would look like if she were the one that ate this fruit. Oda responded to this reader's question as "She hasn't changed much. But her skin has become amazingly smooth". This was likely a satirical nod to Alvida's statement about how eating the fruit hadn't changed her much, despite the clear distinction visible in both cases.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 69 - Fan Question: If "Marriage Proposal Lola" ate the Sube Sube no Mi what would happen to her? *This is the first Devil Fruit shown to permanently alter a person's appearance as a side-effect of eating it. Later fruits like this would be the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi and Hobi Hobi no Mi. References External Links *Traction – Wikipedia entry on phenomenon controlled by Alvida's Devil Fruit. *Weight Loss – Wikipedia entry on side effect of Alvida's power. Site Navigation ru:Субе Субе но Ми fr:Sube Sube no Mi de:Sube Sube no Mi it:Swish Swish pl:Gład-Gładkowoc es:Fruta Sube Sube ca:Sube Sube no Mi Category:Paramecia